memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Destination Earth
(Deck 8, corridor) Captains Martin and Kira are walking through the corridor passing crewmen who are repairing damaged EPS conduits that blew during the fight with the ZPM powered Xindi-Reptilian warship. You think the warship picked up the signal? Captain Martin says as he looks at both Rodney and Typhuss. Then Rodney chimes in. Why else would they leave like that? it can't be a coincidence, the Xindi know that Earth is the key to bringing the Federation down once and for all, they've been trying to destroy Earth since the war began Dr. McKay says as he looks at them. Then Martin looks at them. Well, as soon as we've repaired our subspace array we'll alert Starbase Atlantis and they'll send a transmission to Starfleet and Stargate Command Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Then Typhuss chimed in. There's no time, we have destroy that Xindi ship now before it reaches Earth says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then John looks at him. Typhuss we need to warn Earth of an impending Xindi assault and how can we destroy that ship its in a subspace vortex John says as he looks at Typhuss. He's right Typhuss Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss then at Captain Martin. What I meant was that we can't waste time contacting Starbase Atlantis then wait for them to send a message to Starfleet and Stargate Command we just warn Starfleet and have them tell General O'Neill says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. There's a fleet of at least 50 starships defending the edge of the Sol sector and the 147th is waiting for the Xindi warship to show up Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor McKay. Well, then, that should be enough Rodney says as he looks at them. Both Typhuss and Sheppard are shocked by what he said. What are you suggesting? Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Rodney. Look, that warship may be super-powerful and all, but I'll bet it has to drop out of that subspace vortex to recharge, I can use the sensor data from the Jumper to extrapolate exactly where that'll be says Rodney as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. It sounds pretty risky, if you're wrong Captain Martin says as he looks at Rodney. I won't be, anyways, we can't afford to wait until they get all the way to Earth, my guess is that, by that point, they'll be fully adapted to the ZedPM Rodney says as he looks at Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Do it Captain Martin says as he looks at Rodney. (Planet orbit) Starbase Atlantis is in orbit around the planet when the Enterprise returns to the starbase. (Starbase Atlantis, ops) Gentlemen welcome back I've got 4 teams working around the clock to get the Enterprise up and running again General Carter says as she looks at them. When Typhuss asked her about the status of the 147th at Wolf 359. What's the status of my fleet? asked Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. She looks at him. I wish I had better news Typhuss but we intercepted this transmission from the Intrepid just before you guys got back Sam says as she leads them to the screen and nods at Chuck to play the transmission from the Intrepid. Commander Madden's face appears on the screen. His message fritzes frequently, and behind him Intrepid's bridge is full of smoke and crewmen are running from console to console. We've engaged the warship, unfortunately without much success. The Sun Tzu is crippled and she's venting atmosphere. We're in the process of taking on her crew now, but unfortunately, with my engines down, I won't be able to get to the nearest starbase for at least a month. As for the enemy, all indications are that they received very little damage and are continuing on their previous course Commander Madden says on the screen as sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles on the bridge as the red lights flash in the back of him. So what do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. Then Captain Martin looks at them. The Home Fleet is at the edge of the Sol sector so the Xindi warship will have to deal with them, and we've got a lot of ships in that fleet being led by General Korath in mine and Typhuss's absence Captain Martin says as he looks at the group. All we have to do now is wait for them to get done with the warship and send us a transmission General Carter says as she looks at the group. (Deck 4, mess hall) John is eating a Bajoran dish when Typhuss sat down. Hey what's the status of the Enterprise? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. They are still working on it, the Enterprise is in no shape to fight in a battle says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. That's what Trip Tucker said about the NX-01 when the Xindi turned her into swiss chesse and she was able to take out the whole Sphere Network John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. How do you know Tucker said that says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. History class 101 and I reviewed past Enterprise missions to be ready to take command of the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then General Carter walks up to them. I've got good news and bad news the good news is that the Enterprise is back in action but her shields are only at 40% and targeting sensors are still out, the quantum phasers will have to be targeted manually Sam says as she looks at John and Typhuss. What's the bad news Sam John says as he looks at her. She sighs. The Home Fleet was almost wiped out by the Xindi-Reptilian warship just like the 147th was broken heaps in space, now we've got nothing that can stand up to the Xindi warship Sam says as she looks at them. The Enterprise is not ready yet, General says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. John looks at him. We've gotta leave now we're the only ship that can intercept them Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Your shields are at 40% and your targeting sensors are offline, the Xindi ship is more powerful and the Enterprise would get destroyed, its not a good idea to face that Xindi ship alone, I'm sure B'Elanna repaired the Intrepid's engines by now says Typhuss as he looks at John.